Remembering Sunday
by ColetteCox
Summary: She was the only one who knew the tortures of his father, the one who had comforted him, the one who made him laugh, the one he shared his smiles with, the one who he could see his future with, but he had destroyed the only good thing that was left in his life. He was too late, too late. Now she was gone


_Hello! This is my first Dramione fanfic beware I tend to write when I'm weird,bored, or when in a sugar high well this one I think is all of them I just couldn't get this song out of my head so I decided hey why not Dramione? I was thinking of another paring but I'm reserving that for my next fanfics :3_

_Disclaimer: the wonderful and amazing J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and All Time low owntithe song._

_Enjoy reading :3 please be kind this is kind of unbetaed so bare with it :( but if I get tons of good reviews I will edIt this and let my beta fix it :D Yay! _

* * *

_** Remembering Sunday**_

_"Your lucky to have that title Malfoy and I know that you have girls lining up to have a snog with you or if their lucky a shag, but-" said Maxwell Smith, gingerly taking a sip from his tea._

_"But what?" asked Malfoy, looking confused._

_"I know that you can't get every girl in this school to sleep with you." Smith said, coolly._

_"Preposterous! I can get any one I want to sleep with me!" protested Malfoy._

_"Any one?" asked Smith, cocking his dark eyebrow and lips sporting a sly smirk._

_"Yes anyone, you name her and I bet I could shag her with in a month." said Malfoy, a smug smirk on his handsome face._

_"Mate, what are you doing?" asked the handsome Italian next to him._

_"I'm proving myself and my title to Smith here." Malofy replied to his best mate._

_"Ok then why don't we make a bet?" Smith asked, a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes, his sharp fitures highlighted by the light from the fire._

_"Name it."_

_"I'll pick the girl you have to shag and I will give you until the graduation party to shag her. If you win I will do anything you want." said Smith._

_"I'm listening."_

_"But if you lose, you have to give me your title as the slytherin sex god."_

_"Mate, you don't know what your getting yourself into, it will bite you back in the arse." warned Zabini._

_"Blaise, I know perfectly well what I'm doing." he said to his friend in a determined voice, he then turned his attention to Smith "You got a deal! Who's the lucky bint?"_

_"Hermione Granger you've got till the graduation party."_

_"I know you despise hearing this but, I told you so." said his mate, while looking indifferent._

_"Shut it Blaise!" growled Malfoy, he can't believe this for once in his life he wished he had listen to Blaise Bloody Zabini, who doesn't make that much of good decissions in his life; such as dating that Loony Lovegood bint, I mean their complete opposites not just on looks but I personality as well Lovegood was quirky and eccentric while Blaise was conventional an d unexciting. Lovegood voice was dreamy while Blaise was serious, Lovegood couldn't hurt a fly while Blaise was conniving. The two of them were just total opposites she was light while he was the darkness , but Lovegood had bought the good out of his cold friend; she was actually the reason he had decided to join the light side during the war. _

_But now we shouldn't be discussing his best mates love life but the bet at hand, how was he going to do this? Yes, he and Granger had been civil because of their head duties and they were starting to become friends and he was starting to gain her thrust. She had helped him to be accepted again and he owed that much to her. So is he willing to do it? He was afraid, no not afraid of losing his title but afraid of-._

_"What are you backing out Malfoy?" taunted Smith, cutting of his rant._

_"No! I'll do it." he said, determined while Zabini just rolled his eyes._

_"Don't tell me I didn't tell you." said the dark boy, getting up and leaving his idiot of a mate._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

Draco had woken up in a cold sweat, he glanced at the clock, 2 in the morning. Memories flood back; his head starting to hurt from the alcohol. He should have had just listen to Blaise. It hurt him seeing her, watching her slip from his fingers the only good thing that happened to him. She was the only one who knew the tortures of his father, the one who had comforted him, the one who made him laugh, the one he shared his smiles with, the one who he could see his future with, but he had destroyed the only good thing that was left in his life. He was too late, too late. Now she was gone, tears started to blur his vision as he remembered; She was gone.

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday_

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

"Draco! stop!let me go!" she said, giggling as he twirled her around.

"Sorry love, but I can't do that." Draco said and smiled a smile that finally reached his eyes

"You know I can never let you go, your the best thing that ever happened to me." he continued while kissing her softly.

"I love you Hermione." he whispered, looking into her warm brown eyes. Yes he had fallen completely and utterly in love with Hermione Granger, actually he had fallen for her at 3rd year when she had slapped him; it was like a wake up call. He was just to stubborn to admit it to himself.

"I love you more Draco." she replied, Draco then kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek, then the other when finally he kissed her full on the lips. At that moment he felt complete, as if time had stopped for them;he could stay like this forever. He was happy the first time in year he felt happy.

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

It was a day before the graduation party. Draco and Hermione were at the black lake; star gazing, when Draco asked "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you promise to never leave me?"

"Why in marlin are you asking that question?"

"No reason in particular."

"Of course I will never leave you, no matter what will be together forever and always." she said, hugging Draco "As long as you don't betray me though."

"I would never do that love."

"I'm back out of the bet Smith." Draco said, he can do it any more; he had fallen for Hermione and he can't hurt her because of a stupid bet.

"What has the great Slytherin Sex God finally fallen for Granger?" asked Smith, tauntingly.

"Yes, I have fallen head over heels for Hermione." he said, confidently.

"But, have you shag Granger yet?"

"What? No! I'm not going to shag her because of a bet. Yes at first my only intention in courting Granger was to sleep with her and win this stupid bet, but-" before he could finish his sentence someone cut him off. A voice he knew to well.

"Is it true?"

"Hermione, let me explain."

"Is it true that you asked me out just to shag me and win a bloody bet? Answer me Draco is it true?" she asked her voice getting raspy.

"Yes it's true. But-" he was then meted with a slap from the girl.

"How could you? I trusted you Draco!"

"Hermione, please listen to me." he said, trying to come her down by grabbing her shoulders.

"No, please just leave me alone." she said, tears falling from her face; it had pained Draco to see that face. He slowly slipped his hands and let her leave, she needed to come down.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to fin_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

He had wanted to talk to her for days, those days that felt like years. He had been looking for her, but yet she was no where to be found. His dreams were all of his time with her which made him miss her more. He was certain that she was the one he wanted to marry. The one he wanted to leave the rest of his life with.

He had asked Potter, Weasley and even Weaslette but they all refused to tell him where she may be. Potter and Weasley had even threatened him that if he ever came close to Hermione that they will hex him to oblivion; for the first time he was scared that he will never see her again when finally Weaslette told him that she just needs time and she will come around soon.

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

Draco was stooping to an all time low. He had begged, begged random Gryffindors to let him in because even the fat lady won't accept him to go in because of what he did to Hermione. Potter and Weasley told him that she will never believe him again. He had begged them to let him talk to her but yet all in vain. He had been denied over and over again. No one dared help the one who broke their precious Gryffindor's Lioness's heart, he was running out of opinions; he needed someone to help him get her back or just help him get to talk to her.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_There's a neighbor said, she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

He had given up on the Gyrffindor's so he asked the other houses to help him but all in vain again, he was losing hope. He was miserable and it funny how the weather matched his miserable mood.

"Malfoy?" asked a dreamy voice he turned around to face non other than his best mates girlfriend; Luna Lovegood.

"What do you want Lovegood? Here to deny my plead for help?" he asked voice filled with misery.

"No I'm not- I'm here to help." he looked up at Luna.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Blaise begged me too and I could see you really do love her Draco." she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, I could see why Blaise loves you so much."

"Your welcome, but you better hurry Draco. She leaving soon via floo."

"What!" he asked stunned before sprinting to the headmasters office.

_Oh, I can see now_

_That all of these clouds are following me_

_In my desperate endeavour_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

I quickly got to the headmasters office and practically screamed the password. He slammed the door open to see Hermione getting ready to leave; face red and tear stained cheeks.

"Draco."

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, voice breaking "Please, Hermione please don't leave."

"I can't Dra-"

"I love you! Yes I did ask you out because of a bet but I fell for you, and that day when you heard me and Smith I was backing out of it because I didn't want to hurt you! Please Hermione please stay." he said tears pouring out " you are the best thing that happened to me, the person I want to marry. The one I want to grow old with. Please stay with me, please." he said, crying and voice rasping.

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_

_Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

She couldn't what she had heard Draco loved her, he loved her. He wanted to grow old with her. But that could never be, he will lose everything by being with her. She can't sacrifice everything he has for her own benefit; she remembered when his father had visited her.

She had been out of the Gryffindor common room; hoping to run into Draco so they could finally talk Ron and Harry wouldn't let her see him even Ginny but she gave in any let her off this time. She kept walking when finally she saw a familiar blond head.

"Dra-" she was cut of when the person she thought to be Draco was actually Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah . . . Miss Granger, just the person I wanted to see." he said, in a fake polite greeting.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I had been meaning to discuss with you about my dear son Draco."

"W-what do you want to talk about?" she asked getting nervous.

"I will no longer prolong this visit and shall cut to the chase, I want you away from Draco."

"What? You can't-"

"Oh! Miss Granger I can! If you don't stay away from my son I will disown him and cut him of all of his inheritance. He will be homeless and will the shunned in the pure blood society and it will all be your fault. And if you don't do it I will take the matters in my own hands and will personally teach Draco to stay away from you, so I advice that you better just stay away from Draco." he said with coldness in his voice.

"You monster! How could you do that to your only son?" asked Hermione, voice rising.

"I am only thinking of the better of him and my family and him marrying a mudblood is unacceptable. I am giving you a opinion that will ensure his safety. And if you truly love him then you will do it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave him, leave London and completely cut all of your ties to him."

"No! don't please Draco! Just let me leave!"

"Why?"

"It is the best for both of us." she replied, yet sounding unsure.

"The best for us? How could this be the best for us? I love you Hermione and I know that you love me two! So tell me how can this be the best for us?" he asked, tears kept coming and now Hermione too did not hold back.

"I'm doing it for you! We can't be together! You will lose everything! I can't come back to you! I can't! I'm sorry Draco but I have to do this." she said crying.

Draco can't understand what the bloody hell is she sprouting out? She stood in the fireplace, face in tears.

"I'm sorry Draco but I have to do this." she said crying.

"Why?"

"Just cause. Goodbye Draco."

"Don't-" "Kingscross Station!"

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world_

_So many thousands of feet off the ground_

_I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds_

_Towering over your head_

She shouted "Kingscross Station!" and threw the powder to the fire, pain was all she felt. The pain on his face was something that could break her. But she had to leave, to cut him off, to forget about him. The last thing she heard from him was.

"je t'aime pour toujours et toujours" she couldn't help but cry, she had to leave the person she had loved with all her heart, him not even know why she left him and yet he still loved her it pained her tears filled her eyes. She had to do this for the best. She wiped her tears with the handkerchief that Draco had given her his initials in green, his sent lingering in the piece of cloth. She boarded the plane. Her going to Kingscross was only hide where she was truly going, for him not to follow her.

je t'aime pour toujours et toujours Draco she thought whole boarding the plane.

_Well I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home_

Draco stood there staring into space. How could she have thought this was for the better? Tears kept on pouring like the storm outside. I will find you Hermione.

je t'aime pour toujours et toujours Hermione. He said to no one and a final tear falling on the ground.

* * *

So how'd you likeit was it good at all? Was it bad? Please don't tell me it was this is my first time writing :( I so sorry if it was bad but please feel free to give constructive criticism Oh and I'm debating to make a sequel? Should I or should I not? Please review if you want to read the sequel :) P.S ANON REVIEWS ACCEPTED :) hope a lot of you like it :3 please please like it :3 any way please read my other one shot 'It's Blueberry' it's a SEBTANA fic x3 YAY! Now get to reviewing!

Please Review

\/


End file.
